1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mouse and an optical control module, and more particularly to an optical scrolling module of a mouse and an optical control module adapted to be applied to a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of an optical scrolling module of a conventional mouse. Referring to FIG. 1, an optical scrolling module 200 of a conventional mouse 100 is disposed in a housing 110 of the mouse 100. The housing 110 is composed of an upper shell 112 and a bottom shell 114. The upper shell 112 has an opening 112a, and a transparent plate 116 is disposed at the opening 112a. Furthermore, the optical scrolling module 200 comprises a light source 210, a lens 220 and a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor 230, wherein the light source 210 and the CMOS image sensor 230 are electrically connected to a circuit board 130 of the mouse 100 through wires 120.
In addition, the light source 210 is for providing a light beam 212 to the transparent plate 116. When an user puts a finger 50 on the transparent plate 116, the light beam 212 is scattered by a fingerprint of the finger 50, and thus a portion of the light beam 212 is reflected to the lens 220 and then is focused to the CMOS image sensor 230 by the lens 220. The CMOS image sensor 230 is for converting an optical signal into an electrical signal. Thus, when the finger 50 moves on the transparent plate 116, the CMOS image sensor 230 could sense a moving direction of the finger 50, and then the mouse 100 could scroll a scroll bar in a window displayed by a screen according to the electrical signal provided by the CMOS image sensor 230.
In the conventional technique, all elements (i.e. the light source 210, the lens 220 and the CMOS image sensor 230) of the optical scrolling module 200 are integrated into one piece, and a shape of the optical scrolling module 200 needs to be modified for being applied to the housing 110 with different shape. Therefore, the scrolling module 200 of the conventional technique is not suitable for mass production, such that the production cost of the scrolling module 200 is higher.